


Getting It Back

by Wolvescomeout93



Category: Ironman, Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvescomeout93/pseuds/Wolvescomeout93
Summary: This is a story about Tony and Pepper getting back to having sex after Morgan is 3 months old. Contains SMUT. NSFW





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been three months since Morgan Stark was born and she brought immense joy into Pepper and Tony’s life. They finally got her sleeping for 6 hours through the night without feeding and Tony had the idea that Pepper might want to have sex or at least hoped she might. They haven’t had sex since before she was born and he breached the subject once before and Pepper freaked out so he was going to try to gently approach the subject. He didn’t want to seem like an insensitive jerk but he wanted to start easing back into sex or he was going to go crazy. 

 

Tony’s sex drive wasn’t what it used to be but it was still high and that combined with his energy and the millions of thoughts running through his brain at any given moment sex was sometimes the only outlet for him to release it. But it was more than a release. He craved the closeness to Pepper. 

 

Tony put away all the leftover dinner and looked at Pepper on the couch. She looked sad and aloof. This would be the time he would normally give her a glass of wine but she was breastfeeding so she couldn’t have it. He was desperately trying to be a good husband and help her but he didn’t know what she needed from him. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her. 

 

“Did you like the food?” he asked trying to make conversation. 

 

“It was very good. Thanks” 

 

“So we have Morgan down for like six hours which means that we have like an hour to ourselves and then sleep so I can think of some ways we can kill the time” he said as he placed a kiss on her neck testing the waters. 

 

“Tony I’m exhausted and I’ve had her on me all day that’s the last thing I want to do” she said knowing what he was implying. 

 

“Ok ok I was just putting it out there. I want you to know that I miss having sex with you and that I would like to have sex with you in the near future” he said gently. 

 

“I don’t want to have sex. I’m sorry I just don’t” she said plaintively. 

 

“Ok. So is it me? Are you not attracted to me anymore?” Tony asked. 

 

“No Tony that’s not it” she said. 

 

“Ok I’m just making sure because you don’t even like when I touch you at all or hold you so I’m just trying to figure out what the problem is so I can fix it” Tony said. 

 

“I’m not one of your projects Tony. You can’t just fix me” Pepper yelled. 

 

“That’s not what I meant Pep. I meant fix me and what I’m doing wrong” Tony said. 

 

“I’m going to bed” she said trudging up the stairs. 

 

Once Tony was sure Pepper was upstairs he brought up some research on why women don’t want to have sex after a baby and what to do about it. 

 

His eyes scanned over the possibilities. Depression, low self esteem, exhaustion, always having the baby on top of her, hormones from breastfeeding causing low libido, fear of painful sex and needing your husbands presence. Tony went over the list obsessively in his head wondering if he was there for her and how he could fix some of the other things on that list. He read some suggestions online and they were as follows : foreplay, date night, a makeover, don’t expect the sex to be perfect, a solo masturbation session, shower or bathe together, watch a romantic movie, have sex somewhere new or different, and for her to initiate. 

 

_ Pepper isn’t going to initiate so I can knock that off the list, she doesn’t want me to touch her at all so foreplay is out too. Can’t have sex somewhere new if we’re not having sex so that’s out. I will have to try these other things to see if she’s into it. I wonder if she’d be mad if I surprised her in the shower  _ he thought. 

 

He went upstairs not sure if Pepper was going to let him sleep in the bed or not. He grabbed the doorknob and he was thankful it was unlocked. 

 

Pepper was curled up pretending to be asleep. She was so upset. She felt bad snapping at Tony. It wasn’t his fault. She missed sex with him too and he wasn’t wrong for bringing it up. It had been three months and she knew how badly he needed a release. She knows how crazy he can get without sex. She just couldn’t get out of her funk. Her body looked weird, she was afraid it would hurt,  and she was exhausted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“How are you feeling today gorgeous?” Tony said once Pepper was awake.

 

He already had Morgan up and dressed and fed. He let Pepper catch up on sleep.

 

“I have to get the baby” she said sitting up.

 

“I already took care of her. She’s dressed and fed and sitting in her boppy chair. You are going to have a spa day. I already called and booked it. You are getting everything done, I wasn’t sure so I booked what they suggested. It’s a day just for you” he said.

 

Pepper looked at him for a minute. She wasn’t sure Tony could handle Morgan by himself all day.

 

“Tony I appreciate that so much. I could use some relaxation but Morgan is a lot of work and you’re going to need help” she said hesitantly.

 

Tony sat on the bed and brushed Pepper’s hair behind her ear.

 

“I knew you would say that. Look Pep I’m Morgan’s father not her babysitter. Once you go back to the office I’m going to be the one doing this. You trusted me enough to have my baby so why not trust me enough to take care of this? You haven’t been feeling good about yourself I can tell. I thought this would give you a pick me up” he said.

 

Pepper thought about this for a moment. He did have a point. He was going to be home with Morgan once she went back to the office.

 

“Ok” she said quietly.

 

Tony was also going to have a nice dinner prepared for them when she got home and Morgan was asleep. He was going to find a romantic movie as well.

 

Pride & Prejudice it is. Pepper loves Jane Austin and she will be impressed that I remembered that he thought.

 

….

 

Pepper returned from her spa day and she looked brighter and happier and she felt better too.

 

“How was your day?” Tony asked greeting her at the door with a kiss and a rose.

 

“Ok who are you and what have you done with my husband?” she asked.

 

“I just wanted to show you that I love and appreciate you. You look beautiful and rested. Did you enjoy your treatments? What did you even get?” he asked.

 

“I got a hair treatment and blow out, a manicure and a pedicure, a facial, a massage and a bikini and eyebrow wax” she said as she smiled at him and went for another kiss.

 

“How were you and Morgan?” she asked as she picked her baby up out of the crib.

 

“We did well. We had a few snafu’s with feeding and changing. She burped up all over my favorite vintage AC/DC t-shirt so that was a learning experience for me. But everything is good. I think she missed you” he said.

 

“I will take care of the shirt don’t worry. And I missed her too” Pepper said snuggling her little one to her chest.

 

“ Dinner is ready too” he said.

 

Pepper walked into the dining room expecting Tony to have either made an omelette or thrown something microwaved on a plate but she was very wrong. The scene in front of her was ordered from her favorite restaurant and candles were lit.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Stark?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Look I told you I’m not trying to be insensitive you pushed my child out of your vagina and you never rest between feedings and pumping and changing but I miss and crave the closeness of us having sex. So I did some research on ways to get over the dry spell and I thought if I surprised you in the shower you might freak out so I decided to try some of the ones that don’t involve me touching you that would make you feel good. I want you to feel like the sexy confident woman that you are. I also have a few more surprises for you” he said.

 

Pepper made a small smile. Tony never ceased to amaze her. He wanted to have sex and she was sure that was the motivation behind it and what started it but the fact that he went through the trouble look this stuff up because he knew she wasn’t feeling good about herself was very sweet.

 

“Here” he said handing her a box and taking baby Morgan from her arms.

 

Pepper opened the box and there was a long smooth black amethyst dildo. She wasn’t sure what to make of it at first. She looked at him for a moment and didn’t know what to say.

 

“One of the things I read was a solo masturbation session might get you feeling good about yourself. And to top it off it’s a chakra completely made of black amethyst which helps with sexual healing and I know you love those crystals and stuff. And I’m going to try my hardest not to think about you using it without me” he said quietly as he squeezed Morgan tightly to him.

 

“This is really something else Tony. Again what have you done with my husband?” she asked.

 

Tony was beaming. He loved when he could impress Pepper which wasn’t often.

 

“Let’s eat” he said as he placed Morgan in her boppy chair.  

 

“This is really amazing Tony” she said as she took a bite of dinner.

 

“Thank you for allowing me to take care of you for once” he said as he smiled at her.

 

…

 

After they finished dinner Pepper picked Morgan up out of her swing.

 

“I want to do bedtime since I haven’t been with her all day and you can do the dishes” she said.

 

Tony was a mess when it came to dishes. This was a true test. She figured she’d take full advantage of this day.

 

“Ok I’ll take care of it” he said without his usual argument about how he wants to help but dishes really just aren’t for him and he’d do anything else.

 

Pepper came back downstairs once Morgan was asleep Tony was on the couch waiting for her.

 

“Thank you for today” she said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

 

“I have one last surprise” he said.

 

“Oh?” she asked.

 

“Friday bring up the film please” he announced.

 

A moment later Pride & Prejudice appeared on the screen. Pepper smirked and turned to look at him.

 

“You’re going to sit through Jane Austen? I didn’t think you’d even remember that I liked her. I’m impressed ” she said.

 

“Yes I am” he said.

 

….

 

After the movie Tony and Pepper went upstairs and Tony was getting undressed down to his boxer briefs when he felt hands on his chest. Pepper spun him around and pressed her lips to his forcefully. It wasn’t her usual kiss. This was one of her sex kisses. He wasn’t expecting any sex tonight so he wasn’t getting his hopes up but he was going to take what he could get.  He wanted to break Pepper in slowly and thought that’s what she would want.

 

Pepper pulled at the hair on the back of Tony’s neck while they kissed because she knew it drove him wild. Tony gripped Pepper’s shirt and yanked it over her head. She felt her face flush and she felt self conscious for a moment of her breasts.

 

“What is it? What’s the matter? I’m sorry. I thought you wanted to…” Tony asked confused.

 

The confidence she had earlier seemed to have depleted.

 

“I’m trying Tony. I want to ...not just for you for me too. My breasts look disgusting. They’re like pancakes. They’ve lost the little volume they’ve had since I started breastfeeding” she said in horror as she wrapped her own arms around her chest to cover them up.

 

“Pepper you and your breasts are beautiful. There is no place on you that’s not beautiful” he said as he stared at her.

 

“I’d feel a lot better if we shut the lights off” she said still covering her breasts.

 

“Whatever makes you comfortable” he said looking her right in the eye. He wanted her to know he was committed and he would do whatever it took to make her comfortable.

 

Pepper was amazed. There is nothing Tony dislikes more than having sex with the lights off. He’s a visual guy and he likes to see everything. But he gave no argument.

 

He walked over and shut off the light and then laid Pepper down softly kissing her and kissing down her neck taking his time nibbling on her sweet spots. Tony was good at what he did and he knew if he could see her that she’d be flushing.

 

He then went straight for her nipples and licked and sucked them the way he knew Pepper liked. She was moaning but he could still feel how tense her body was as he slid her shorts and underwear down together.

 

“Pep this doesn’t have to be perfect. Any sex is good sex. You’re so tense.  Stop putting pressure on yourself. This is supposed to relax you” he said as he bent down to kiss her.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. What if it hurts Tony? Or what if I’m not tight enough for you after having Morgan?” Pepper said admitting her worst fears out loud.

 

“First of all I love you and it doesn’t matter to me how tight you are. And second we don’t have to do anything involving me. Let me make this about you. I don’t have to penetrate you. And if you’re scared and you want to know if it hurts we can try your new toy. It’s not as big as me so if that hurts then we know I will hurt” Tony said.

 

“I guess that sounds okay” Pepper said nervously.

 

She took a few deep breaths and let him continue.

 

Tony laid kisses all down Pepper’s stomach and slowly down Pepper’s abdomen. He went down and kissed her inner thighs and reached up to run his thumb over her clit. He spread her open and leaned in to lick her clit and she sat up.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked as she pulled away quickly.

 

“I’m trying to go down on you. Why won’t you let me?” he asked.

 

“Tony you don’t have to. Let’s just skip it. What if you’re grossed out by it now?” Pepper said her heartbeat fluctuating.

 

“Pep I could never be grossed out by you. You’re too tense. I can’t use this toy on you like this or it will hurt you. It’s made of stone. This will relax you unless you want me to give you a massage first?” he offered crawling back up to her and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“You swear you’re not going to be grossed out by me?” she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“The word gross never even crossed my mind nor would it ever. Why would you even think that? I’ve been trying to get in there for months ” he said caressing her hair.

 

Pepper laughed and it gave Tony a warmness in his heart. He missed her genuine laugh. It seemed she didn’t have much time to laugh like that these days since Morgan was born.

 

“Ok relax me” she said laying back and letting Tony work his magic.

 

Tony went back down to his previous position and spread Pepper open with his hands and gently flicked at her clit with his tongue. He continued the motions harder and faster as Pepper began to let out soft moans. Slowly she felt the tension start to leave her body. Tony was making her feel so good. He was a very talented lover and after all these years together they got into perfect sync with each other. He knew where to touch her and how fast or hard and when to pull back. After a few minutes Tony pulled off.

 

Pepper say up breathless.

 

“Why did you stop? Did I gross you out?” she asked in a panic.

 

“Not at all. I have an idea on what would make you feel really good” he said reaching for something but Pepper couldn’t see what.

 

“What? What is it?” she asked nervously.

 

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise and if I tell you it will. I just want you to lay back and relax because trust me because you’re going to be screaming soon. I would never hurt you” he said quietly.

 

He could see Pepper was squirming but she reluctantly agreed because he knew she didn’t cum yet and desperately wanted too.

 

Tony grabbed her new toy and slowly pressed it into her entrance gently. He could hear Pepper moan and he stopped.

 

“Does it hurt? Is it ok?” he asked.

 

“No it’s good” she said breathily.

 

After a few more passes of gliding in and out Tony went down to his former position and enveloped her clit between his lips and began to suck on it while he glided the smooth stone in and out of her.

 

“Fuck” he heard slip out of Pepper’s mouth.

He was so glad he had Friday soundproof Morgan’s room so she couldn’t hear what was happening outside her room.

 

Tony was straining in his pants. He was so hot and uncomfortable but he really wanted to take care of Pepper so he ignored that and continued sucking and licking her clit while he glided the new toy in and out of her gently going deeper when her body allowed it.

 

He could see Pepper was freaking out internally and didn’t know where to put her hands. He felt her tug on his hair a bit and then she reached down and started pulling at the sheets next to her.

 

The sensations overtaking her were too much. She needed Tony to stop so she could catch her breath but at the same time the words never left her lips because the pleasure was so good. She realized what was about to happen. She was going to have a clitoral and penetrative orgasm both at the same time.

 

Tony lifted Peppers legs up and pushed them back against her a bit to give him better access. It allowed him to push the toy in even deeper and he could feel Pepper respond immediately. He continued gliding it in and out of her while her sucking harder and faster on her clit and then she said the magic words and he knew it was time to rev it up even more.

 

“Oh fuck. Tony don’t stop” she cried out.

 

And then it happened. The wave of pleasure that washed over her was like a seismic tremor on the ocean floor. She felt the warmth spread everywhere and she was crying out. Tony continued. He wasn’t going to stop until she told him too and then she finally did.

 

“Ok Tony. Please stop” Pepper said finally.

 

Tony released the grip he had on her clit with his mouth and slowly pulled the toy out and it was covered in Pepper’s cream. Tony licked it off hastily and turned his attention back to Pepper who was collapsed above him. She was laying perfectly still trying to return her breathing and heart rate back to normal.

 

“How about that? You liked that didn’t you?” Tony said as he climbed up to join her.

 

“Tony that was amazing. I had a clitoral and penetrative orgasm simultaneously. How come we never did that before?” she asked as she turned to face him.

 

“I don’t know. I just thought of it right now” he said sheepishly.

 

He leaned in to kiss her and Pepper could feel Tony straining in his pants and poking her with his hard cock.

 

“Oh my God Tony let me take care of you” she said reaching for the waistband of his boxer briefs.

 

“No Pep not tonight. Tonight is about you” he said quietly stroking her hair.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Tony. You’re rock hard” she said again trying to reach for his waistband.

 

“No Pep because if you touch me I’m going to ravish you and you’re exhausted I can see. Let me make tonight about you” he insisted.

 

“I am exhausted. I’m sorry Tony. But I can still give you a hand job ” she asked.

 

“Don’t be sorry Pep. I wanted you to feel good tonight. I never even expected any of this to happen tonight. I just thought you’d try the toy out yourself and get back to me when you were feeling better. I’m going to take care of this mess and then I’m going to bed sweetheart” he said as he got up and headed for the bathroom.

 

“Tony let me” she said.

 

“Pep I’m so turned on for you that if you touch me I can’t control what I’m going to do. I will ravish you and just because the toy didn’t hurt doesn’t mean that I might not hurt you. We need to go slow” he said quietly.

 

She seemed really bummed but she understood what Tony was saying and eventually agreed.

 

Tony went into the bathroom and a plethora of images went through his mind. He thought about the sound of Pepper cumming and her crying out “oh fuck Tony don’t stop”. He thought about the feeling of her contracting while her pleasured her. He imagined her beautiful lips taking his cock and taking in his length the way she does. He thought about how she looks him right in the eyes when she sucks his cock and tries not to break eye contact and her famous line which she expertly transitioned from the office to the bedroom. “Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

 

Yes that will be all he thought as he felt a wave of pleasure. He groaned and soon his hand was full of white cream. Now he was relaxed and he’d go right to bed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW heavy SMUT ahead

 

Tony was in his workshop tinkering. He told Pepper to go out and take a break and he had Morgan in her  boppy chair next to him. Pepper went out for a run with one her girlfriends. She expressed the need for adult conversation and he had no argument. It had been one week since he pleasured her and they haven’t been intimate since because things have been super busy. 

 

Pepper also wanted to break back into going out and being a normal person. She wanted to start working out and she joined a moms group. She basically told him that she didn’t want to be home all day long with just him and Morgan. She said she needed to break up her routine. And though Tony was slightly hurt he didn’t resist because she brought his daughter into the world and that was the best thing she could ever do for him. On the plus side she was more open to him holding her and caressing her and he did hear her using the toy he bought her when she thought he was asleep. It was the longest thirty minutes of his life listening to Pepper pleasure herself to orgasm and he pretend he was asleep while not being able to touch her. But in Tony’s mind it meant she was horny and that meant that sex was eventual. 

 

He looked down at his baby with her big gorgeous brown eyes and she was starting to whimper. He looked at the clock and it was time for her nap. Tony lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs. He bopped her up and down as he went. He was at the top of the stairs when he heard Pepper come through the door. 

 

“Hey honey I’m putting Morgan down for her nap” he called down to her. 

 

“Ok thanks” Pepper said as she unzipped the outer jacket of her workout outfit revealing a sports bra. The reached into the fridge and grabbed one of her protein drinks and downed it quickly. She only started working out a week ago and she was already down two pounds and she had much more energy. She stretched her legs out against the chair feeling some of the tightness leave her body. She grabbed her water and headed up the stairs to the bedroom as Tony was closing Morgan’s door behind him. She looked at Tony for a moment and his words stuck out in her mind. 

 

_ “I did some research on how to get over the dry spell and I thought if I surprised you in the shower that you’d freak out _ ”

 

_ Not today _ she thought. 

 

Pepper continued to gaze at Tony who was heading for the stairs and her stare was so intense it made him freeze. 

 

Tony stared at her and she was so intense he didn’t know if she was mad at him or not. 

 

“She’s asleep” he said trying to read her. 

 

“Is sound proof on?” Pepper asked as desire washed over her face. 

 

“Should it be?” he asked with surprise in his eyes. 

 

“Mmmhmmm” she said as she came at him and kissed him while pushing him against the wall. She broke away and was trying to pry his shirt off. 

 

“Friday soundproof Morgan’s room” Tony said grabbing Pepper’s face and pulling her in for another kiss. 

 

Pepper broke away and grabbed Tony’s hand. She pulled him along with her right into their attached bathroom. 

Pepper turned on the shower and went back to pulling Tony’s shirt off. Tony pulled Pepper’s spandex pants and underwear down while she frantically undid his belt. She pulled off her sneakers and socks and stepped out of the pants that Tony had pulled down and he also removed his socks and shoes and stepped out of his pants. Tony grabbed at her sports bra and pulled it up over her head. 

 

She was completely naked and Tony was wild with desire. He walked towards her backing her into the shower slowly. Pepper backed herself under the water and welcomed the warmth. Tony was next to let the water wash over him but he continued to walk towards Pepper until she was backed into a corner. 

 

Tony kissed Pepper again with even more passion than before. She had that look in her eye that she used to give him when she wanted it and it made him insanely turned on. Tony closed his eyes while he and Pepper kissed. He wanted to focus on the feeling and then he felt that she had broke away. He opened his eyes to kiss her again when he could feel her mouth on his cock. He looked down and she was sucking on it slowly. She knew how to torture him and she knew he loved it. 

 

“FUCK” he said as Pepper continued to stroke and suck him. 

 

“You like that don’t you?” Pepper asked as she pulled her mouth off of him and used her hand instead. 

 

“You know I do” he said followed with a groan as she put her mouth back on him. 

 

She pushed the envelope and put his whole length in her mouth and he let out a sexy moan. 

 

“FUCK” he said again. 

 

Pepper continued the motions again slowly knowing it was torture for him. She knew she’d have to go much faster to make him finish. Another ten minutes had passed and Tony was on the verge of a breakdown. 

 

“JESUS PEP IM GONNA EXPLODE” Tony said trying to keep it together. 

 

Pepper picked up the pace knowing that Tony was ready to cum. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and put her mouth on the head and started going faster and harder on it. 

 

Tony had his arms against the wall and he was on the verge. The sensations from Pepper’s mouth were making him crazy. He looked down and she caught his eye and didn’t turn break the stare as she took all of him into her mouth again and when he saw his cock disappear down her throat again while she had her eyes locked on him with that look of desire he exploded without warning. 

 

Pepper felt his warmth fill up her throat and it didn’t stop coming. She was trying to swallow but there was so much that she had to pull off. 

 

“I’m sorry Tony there’s just so much” she said letting the water wash away the rest. 

 

“Sorry for what? Get up here” he said pulling her up. 

 

She looked at him and still had that desire in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

 

“Do you know how much I love you Mrs. Stark?” he asked as he pressed his forehead against hers. 

 

“I didn’t jerk off all week. I’ve been saving it for you” he said quietly. 

 

“How’d you know I was going to want to do it?” she asked as she ran her hands down his side. 

 

“I didn’t but I hoped you would” Tony said as he kissed her neck and kissed her breasts and down her stomach. 

 

He continued to kiss her until he reached her clit and began sucking it ferociously. He didn’t waste any time. He slipped two fingers up into her while he sucked. Pepper’s neck dropped back and she moaned in pleasure. She reached down and pulled at Tony’s hair while he buried his face between her legs. He continued going harder and harder on her clit until she screamed out his name and he could feel her shaking. He pulled off of her clit and pulled his fingers out. He lifted her up so she could wrap legs around his waist and he pressed her against the wall. 

 

“So what now?” she asked still looking at Tony with that look in her eye. 

 

“Just give me the green light and you know what’s next” Tony said holding her against the wall while he nibbled on her neck. 

 

Pepper nodded and smiled while Tony was about to enter her and then he realized he needed protection. 

 

“Do we have any condoms left?” he asked. 

 

“I don’t think so” Pepper said suddenly disappointed. 

 

Tony could see her disappointment and lifted her chin back up.

 

“I can pull out” Tony said breathless with desire. 

 

“I don’t care. Tony I need you” Pepper said running her fingers through his hair and pulling him to her for a passionate kiss while she felt Tony put his head near her entrance. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you Pep. I’ll go slow. Let me know if it hurts” Tony said as he pressed further into her. 

 

“Oh FUCK Tony” she said as he slid up into her entirely. 

 

“You ok?” he asked. 

 

“Mmmm yeah” Pepper said. 

 

Tony kept thrusting into Pepper at a medium pace. It felt so good to him to be inside of her and he could tell she was loving it too. 

 

“Harder Tony” she whispered into his ear and he began to thrust harder up into her while keeping her back pressed against the shower wall. The feeling of the friction between them was taking Tony close to the edge. 

 

Pepper felt sensations everywhere. She missed this so much and she was so glad they were getting it back. 

 

They continued in their perfect rhythm while both of them were teetering close to the edge. He had to hold off until she finished. He couldn’t after three months of no sex disappoint her. 

 

“Tony I’m so close” she said trying to control her breathing. 

 

“Me too” he said with a groan. 

 

And then she exploded. And Tony could feel her clenching around him. That caused him to explode beneath her. 

 

When they finished they took turns washing each other’s bodies and hair and then Tony shut the water off and got  them both towels. He wrapped one around Pepper first and then one around his waist. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. 

 

“I love you so much” Pepper said. 

 

“I love you Pep. You’re my soulmate” he said. 

 

Pepper searched his eyes and smiled. 

 

“Thank you Tony for doing this for me. For not giving up on sex with me and not being insensitive about it” she said. 

 

“Well I would never give up on sex with you and the last thing I wanted to do was come off as a jerk because I was horny. You’re the one who pushed my child out. I knew I had to plan the right approach” 

 

“I really missed having sex with you” she confessed. 

 

“So now that we fixed the dry spell can we make this a regular thing? Even if it’s once a week I would be eternally grateful” Tony said. 

 

“I was hoping for more like 2 days a week. That’s what mid week hump day is for” she said as she kissed her. 

 

“And I thought of a way you could get me to do the dishes with no argument” he said. 

 

“Oh?” Pepper asked. 

 

“You give me a blow job like the one you did today and I would do the dishes everyday” he said. 

 

“We can talk about it. It’s not that I don’t want to give you one we just don’t always have the time. We have a baby now and we have to take what we can get” she said. 

 

And then Morgan was up from her nap. 

 

“I’ll go” they both said at the same time. 

 

They looked at each other and smiled. 

 

“Let's go together” Pepper said. 

 

They got up and put on some robes quickly and went to get Morgan.

 

They finally got it back. 

 

The end


End file.
